Lost
by DDA
Summary: Ed and Al are on their way to see the Colonel when they run in to, who else but Roy's little sister named Lea. Is Ed falling for Lea and is Lea falling for Ed? This is my first fanfic so flames welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Ed and Al were sitting at a table outside a little café waiting for the waitress to come , and take their order.

"Brother, I think we should just go somewhere else.' We have been waiting here for some time now, and we need to get to central soon.'Al said this looking at the train station. Ed nodded and stood up to leave, when Ed turned around he ran into someone standing behind him.

"Excuse me.' The person that Ed ran into turned to face him. Ed saw that it was a girl he ran into. She had a baseball car on her head and was wearing all black. She had long sleeves and gloves on and her pants had spikes on them. Around her neck was a choker with a sliver pendent hanging down from it.

"Your excused." The girl steeped aside to let Ed and Al go by. Ed went by and saw that her eyes were light green, they were so light that Ed thought she was blind. He also saw that her eyes looked lonely, like she had be though a lot in her life. Someone came up behind them,

"Hey, shadow. What are you doing here?" Shadow turned to face the girl,

"Lyza, I'm going to let you know something and I want you to listen carefully. My name is Lea, not shadow not pipsqueak or shrimp. Got it!"Lea had a cold look in her eyes. Amy smiled and asked,

"What am I going to call you then? Short , small, or even spot. How about we call you the same thing that people call your brother? How about dog?" Lyza had an evil smile on her face. Lea drew her fist back and punched Lyza. Lyza went flying over a table. Ed, who had been standing there the whole time, went to grab Lea's arm to keep her from going after Lyza. Lyza got up and looked Lea over,

"You are just like your mother, Lea. You will never get over the fact that you're a dog of the state, just like your brother. He's a higher-up isn't he, I'm not sure but he's the Flame Alchemist isn't he? Roy Mustang, right?" Lea quit fighting Ed and looked at the ground. Ed looked at Lyza and saw a smirk on her face.

"So what if he is. I am tried of saying all this shit that isn't true. I'm tried of you and this damn place. It's no wonder that when people leave they never come back. Yes I am a dog of the state. I am the one they sent to found and eliminate Scar. I am the Dragon Alchemist. " Lea looked Lyza over one more time then turned around. She pushed Ed out of the way and walked off down the road.

"Al, do you think that we should call Mustang and tell him about this?" Ed looked over at his brother, Al nodded. Ed walked over to a pay phone and dialed Mustang's number. After a moment someone answered the phone on the other end.

"Hello."

"Mustang, I ..."

"Edward, what happened?"

"We ... We found you sister." There was a long pause then,

"Where are you?" Ed looked at the ground. He hated having to tell Roy anything but he had a right to know where his sister was.

"We are in Armstrong City." the line went quite then,

"Stay there and keep an eye on her. I'll be there as so as I can. Make sure she is okay."

"Yes sir." Ed hung up the phone and walked over to Al,

"We are to stay here and keep an eye on Lea." Al nodded and looked for someone who might know where Lea lives. The only person was Lyza, Al walked over to her,

"Do you know where Lea lives?" Lyza nodded and said

"She lives in the gray house at the end of the road. You can't miss it, it's the darkest house on the street." Al nodded and walked back over to Ed. Ed started down the road to the house Lyza talked about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lea walked in to her house, when she closed the door behind her the lights came on. Lea turned to see why they did and found that someone was standing there waiting for her. Lea put one of her hands on the wall and transmuted wires out of the walls. Lea knew she was dealing with something that was not human, they had dodged all of the wires.

"What are you?"Lea looked hard at the intruder, as if trying to see the answer.

"Don't tell me you don't know, you studied about us and you know how to kill us. Are you sure that you don't know?" Lea's eyes wide,

"You can't be." Lea said in a low voice. Lea knew what it was. It was a homunculi. Lea looked him up and down. He had all black on and his hair looked like a palm tree.

"So do you have a name or are you just called palm head?" Lea smirked. The next thing Lea knew she was thorn from the house. Lea looked and saw that the homunculi had sent her thru the door. There now was a whole where the front door had been. The homunculi was standing where the door used to be.

"My name is Envy." Lea got to her feet with some difficulty. She put her hand on her side. Great, now I've got broken ribs, a homunculi to deal with and I might not get to see my brother in time to say I'm sorry. Envy looked over when there was the sound of hands being clapped together. Ed slammed his hands down on the ground and the ground shifted. Lea moved out of the was and Envy went after her. Before Lea could move to defend Envy landed a punch in Lea's stomach. Lea gasp and blood came out of her mouth. Envy took a step back and Lea fell to her knees. Envy smirked and looked up at Ed,

"Well, I guess I've had my fun for today. See you around pipsqueaks." Envy turned and ran off. Lea stood and tried to go after him. Ed ran over to her and put his hand on her arm to stop Lea from going after Envy. Lea turned to look Ed in the eye. Lea saw that his eyes were like golden pools.

"Lea, stop you are going to get yourself killed."Lea smiled and looked over her shoulder to make sure Envy was not still there. When Les saw that noone was there she looked back at Ed.

"You just meet me why do you care so much, or is it on my brothers orders that you..." Lea fell forward and passed out. Ed caught Lea in his arms. Ed looked at Al who had been standing still. Ed turned Lea over so that way she was on her back. Ed looked at his white gloves and saw that they were turning red with blood. Ed looked and saw Lea still had blood coming out of her mouth. Ed picked Lea up and carried her inside. The hat that Lea had been wearing fell off when Ed picked her up. Her hair was black with blood red high-lights. Once Ed was inside he went and put Lea on the couch. Al went to get some hot water and towels so that he and Ed could clean the blood off of Lea. When Al got to where Ed and Lea were Lea had started to wake up. Al gave the water and towels to Ed.

"Ed, I'm going to call the colonel and see if he's left already." Ed nodded and started to wipe the blood off of Lea's face. Al went to find a phone, Lea woke up and saw Ed. Lea jumped up and stepped away from Ed.

"Lea, it's alright. You don't need to worry, you need to at lest sit down and let me take care of your wounds." Lea looked down and saw that her shirt had blood on it.

Lea looked back up at Ed and went and sat down. Ed smiled and finished wiping the blood off of Lea. Lea tried to let Ed do it herself, but he wouldn't let her. Al came back and saw this display and tried not to laugh. Brother must really like her. I never seen him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Lea looked up when she heard Al, she looked Al up and down then looked back at Ed.

"What happen to you? I mean, I don't think it's that cold out. You really don't need to wear a coat." Ed looked down and Lea knew she had brought up something she shouldn't have. Ed opened his mouth to answer her, but Lea interrupted him,

"It's okay you don't have to tell me. I just get really curious and I ask the wrong questions. Okay ... ah... lets start from the beginning. My name is Lea Mustang and I presume you know my brother, Roy Mustang. I work for the state as a bounty hunter, and I am 15 years old. Okay well can I at let get your names so I can at least thank-you for helping me." Ed smiled and looked at Lea,

"Okay, I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother, Alphonse Elric. I too am 15 years old and Al is 14. I am a state alchemist, so yes I do know your brother. The name I got is Fullmetal Alchemist." Lea smiled and reached over and pulled her pocket watch out of the drawer in the end table and held it up so Ed could see that she was a state alchemist also. Ed looked at the watch in surprise. Lea couldn't help but laugh at Ed. Ed looked at Lea with his mouth hanging open. When Lea was done laughing at Ed she had a smirk on her face,

"Well, I guess both of us are dogs of the military. You got the name Fullmetal, right, well like I said I got the name Dragon Alchemist. I taking a wild guess but Roy is still the Flame Alchemist, right?" Ed nodded, he was trying to get this threw his head. The colonel let his sister become a state alchemist. Why would he do something like that? Ed's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lea coughing. Ed saw that it was blood Lea was coughing up. Lea had a hold of her side. When her fit had subsided Lea was shaking. Ed stood up and sat down beside Lea. Lea looked over at Ed and saw that he had a worried look in his eyes.

"Lea, are you okay?" Lea looked at the floor,

"You know, you never answered me. Before I passed out, I asked why you cared. Why do you care, Ed? In the end I'll just disappoint you, like everyone else. Don't worry about me I'll be fine in a couple of hours." Al, who had been in the doorway, walked over to Ed and Lea. Ed looked up when Al started to say something.

"Brother I just called the colonel he will be here in about an hour. If you want I can go and wait for him at the station. The last thing he needs is not knowing where to go." Ed nodded and looked back at Lea. Al left and went to go wait for Roy to get there.

When Al left, Lea looked up and saw that Ed was still staring at her. Lea sighed and stood up. Ed grabed Lea's arm and made her sit back down.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Ed looked Lea in the eye,

"Lea, just sit here and try to relax. Your still hurt and you're going to get worse if you keep that up. You know that, and besides Roy will kill me and Al if anything happens to you." Lea smiled, leaned back and closed her eyes. Ed smiled and leaned back also but he didn't close his eyes. Ed just stared at the ceiling, What happen between Lea and Roy? What made them drift apart like this? Lea sat up all of a sudden and started to cough violently. Ed sat up and put his arm around Lea's shoulders so he could keep her from falling. When Lea stopped coughing she leaned over on Ed. She still had her eyes closed, Ed pulled Lea ageist him and leaned back. Ed and Lea both fell asleep within minutes.

Ed woke up when Al and Roy got back. Lea was still fast asleep, so Ed got up and laid her back down and went to see if everything was alright. Ed found Al and Roy sitting in the kitchen. Roy was looking at the table when Ed came in. Ed sat down besides Al, Roy looked up and saw that Ed was in the room.

"How is she?" Ed shook his head,

"I think she needs to go to the doctor, but she keeps saying that she is fine. Did she have a bad cough the last time you saw her?" Roy nodded,

"Lea was always like that. Even as a child she would never let anyone help her. She always made sure that everyone else was happy and never let anyone know if she was sick. That changed after the war. Lea was about 10 years old when I left for the war, when I got back she was gone and our parents were dead. I found her a year later with a auto-mail arm. I wouldn't have recognized her if she had not had that choker on. Her eyes were cold, then she told me what happed." Roy took a deep breath before he went on,

"After I left there was an accident. Well, that what Lea said. Our father would drink every now and then and when he did he got violent. Well, he had been drinking and thought that mother had died and tried to perform human alchemy. Lea had heard something and went to see what was going on. When Lea got down stairs she saw a human transmutation. Mother woke up and ran down to where father was. They both died and Lea lost her arm. Lea ran away, she said that she couldn't take it anymore. She went and got some auto-mail and then went to study more alchemy. She learned the ways of a killer. Lea was 12 years old when the state paid her to kill someone. She did it to. I know because she killed him right in front of me. She hadn't even flinched when she did it." Roy shook his head, Ed knew that he couldn't tell them anymore. Ed had never seen Roy like this be fore. Roy looked like he had seen a ghost, his face was pail and he looked like he was going to have a nervous break down. Ed got up and went over beside Roy,

"Come on. We're taking Lea to a doctor." Ed went and picked Lea up off of the couch and carried her to the front door. Roy was already there. Ed looked and saw that Al was still sitting.

"Al, are you coming?" Al shook his head,

"Brother, I'm going to go back home and look something up. I see you in a couple of weeks." Al got up and left Ed and Roy standing there. Ed looked like he had been punched in the gut. Roy saw this and waved his hand in front of his face to get him to pay attention. Ed looked at Roy and then walked off toward the doctor's office. Roy was right behind him.

Ed and Roy sat in the waiting room, they had been their for over an hour, and were starting to get worried. Ed went and asked the nurse about Lea but when he sat back down he just shook his head when Roy looked at him. 30 minutes later the doctor came out.

"Roy Mustang."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DDA: okay, I forgot the disclamer on the last chapter so here it is.

Disclamer: If I owned FMA, the movie would have been here weeks ago, but I don't own FMA. (it's sad really!)

oh, and before I forget thanks LUXOCEAN for the review. I hope it gets better too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy Mustang." Roy jumped up, and walked over to where the doctor was. Ed stayed in his seat, he knew that he had no reason being there. Roy came back over and sat down. Roy looked at Ed and saw that he was in deep thought. Roy couldn't help but wonder what Ed was thinking.

"Edward, what is it? You look worse then Lea did when we brought her in." Ed shook his head. No matter what Ed wouldn't tell Roy that it was Envy who had attacked Lea. Ed hadn't figured out why Envy had done that. Ed knew that Roy was still expecting an answer,

"It's nothing, I'm just worried, that's all." Ed was staring at the floor when he said that. Roy knew that Ed was not being completely honest but didn't push it. Roy sighed and leaned back.

"Lea's going to be okay. She has some broken ribs but other than that she's alright." Ed looked at Roy. Ed was curious as to why Roy had told him anything about Lea.

"ROY MUSTANG!" Roy looked up and saw Lea standing in a door way. She had her black clothes on and had her hands on her hips.

"Roy Mustang I am going to kick your ass! What are you thinking, telling these people that I need to stay for a couple of days. Do you think I don't spend enough time at the doctor? Do you think I want to stay here? Or did you forget that for every day that I am here is a day that Scar can get farther away?" Lea said this while walking toward where Roy and Ed were sitting. Roy stood up when Lea stopped in front of him.

"It's good to see you up." Lea looked like she had been slapped.

"That's it? Is that all you have to say?" Roy smiled, Ed stood up and was looking back and forth between Lea and Roy. When Roy didn't reply Lea slapped him across the face.

"BASTERD! Don't stand there looking so smug. You are a asshole." Lea turned and pushed past Ed and went out the door. Roy looked shocked that Lea had slapped him, and with her auto-mail hand too. Roy looked up and saw that Ed was going after her. Roy walked slowly to the door and left the office.

"Lea." Ed was running after Lea. Lea acted like she didn't hear him but Ed knew that she had heard him.

"Lea, wait up." Lea stopped and turned toward Ed. Lea had tears running down her face. Ed stopped in front of her.

"Lea, what's wrong? You can tell me." Lea shook her head and tried to turn away but Ed held her and pulled her in to him. Ed wrapped his arms around Lea's waist and let Lea cry on his shoulder. Lea wrapped her arms around Ed neck.

"Its okay, Lea. Everything will be okay." Lea had stopped crying but was afraid to move, but she did anyway. Lea pulled her face away from Ed and looked him in the eye.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have a break down like that. It's just..." Lea never got to finish her sentence, Lea looked over her shoulder and saw that King Bradley was there with the Brigadier General. Lea turned so she could face them. Ed saw them too and looked them over, I thought Roy was coming alone. Lea was trying to remain calm but she was not doing a good job. She was shaking with rage, Lea looked like she wanted nothing more than to kill the men if front of her. Roy walked up behind Ed and Lea, he put his hand on Lea's shoulder to try and clam her. Lea looked and saw that it was just Roy. The Brigadier General looked back and forth between the three of them.

"You looked surprised to see us, Flame Alchemist." Roy kept his face emotionless, and didn't reply. King Bradley stepped forward, Lea tensed up. She knew that something was wrong, but hadn't figured out what it was yet. Then Lea remembered something she seen some time ago.

_FLASHBACK_

Lea was standing in Central waiting for Moe to get there. Lea started to walk around to see if she could find him, Lea walked down an alleyway and saw Moe on the ground. He was covered in blood. Moe looked like he was stabbed more than once. Lea looked and saw a woman in all black. She had black hair and her skin was pale she looked like she had been dead. What caught Lea's eye was the woman's eyes, they were purple with slits, like snake eyes. Lea saw that there was someone else there. He looked like a cross dressing palm tree. He had green hair and the same kind of eyes as the woman. The palm tree started to say something but Lea couldn't hear him. All Lea heard was that the woman's name was Lust, Lust looked around and saw someone coming and went to greet them. Lea saw that it was a civilian, Lust rased her hand and then her nails extended and killed the civilian. Lea looked away for a moment and then looked back to see something that looked like a child start to eat both Moe and the other man. When it was done it went over next to Lust. Lea turned and ran when she saw the palm tree turn in to King Bradley, and say that Bradley's wife will be worried. Lea ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see anything until Lea ran in to someone. She looked up and saw that it was Roy she ran into. Lea stepped back, said that she was sorry and ran past him. Lea ran all the was to Moe's house to tell his wife what Lea had heard.

_END FLASHBACK_

Lea smiled when she had it figured, she knew that the brigadier general was dead and that he was killed by Scar. Lea looked at both Ed and Roy and saw that they both knew that. Lea smirked, Lea knew that the only person that could change forms was Envy. She looked back at the brigadier general and smiled, Ed and Roy both saw the fear in his eyes. Roy looked at Lea and knew that she was the reason the Brigadier General was scared. Roy smiled and looked back at the Brigadier. Lea looked up at Roy, as if asking for an order. Roy just nodded and with that Lea ran towards the Brigadier and tried to hit him. He moved away and then the next instant there stood Envy, as smug as ever. Lea was ready for him this time, she turned her auto-mail in to a blade and ran forward. Behind Lea there was the sound of Roy snapping his fingers. Lea knew what to do. She ran and made it look like she was going to run in to the flames but instead, Lea moved around them so that way she was behind Envy. Lea rammed her auto-mail in to Envy and then there was a flash of blue light. Ed saw that Envy was on the ground, he was puking the red stones up. Lea then delivered the final blow. Envy was finally gone, Lea looked shook up she may have killed people before but she never did let her-self be forgiven. Roy knew this, and knew the pain that Lea was going thru. Lea walked over to where Roy and Ed were and then looked at King Bradley. Bradley shook his head and then got back to his usual self.

"Fullmetal, Dragon, I have an assignment for the both of you. You will need to go to the town called Rush Valley. There have been reports of people using alchemy for more than personal gain. Some people clam that there will be a meeting for all the alchemist that are willing to go against the military. I want the both of you to go and see if it is true. Report to me every thing that you find. Understood?" Lea and Ed both stood strait and said ,

"Yes sir." Lea turned and looked and Ed and smiled, Ed could tell that it was strained. Lea looked at Roy and nodded. Roy knew that she was going to be okay. Lea and Ed started to walk towards the train station. They got there just when the train was about to leave. They got on and was on their way to Rush Valley.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry for the wait but school stinks. thanks to the people who reviewed. sorry if the chapter is short but i will plan to make to next one longer. oh, and if i spelled Ed and Al's home town wrong let me know. just so you know if you review i will try to leave a review one of your stories. if you have any ideas to make the story better then e-mail me and let me know.

oh, before i forget: if i owned FMA then would i be here? okay i would but thats not the point. ON WITH THE STORY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was looking out the window and Lea was just staring off in space.

"I hate trees!" Lea looked over at Ed and couldn't help but smirk, Roy had warned her that Ed did get like this on long trips. Lea just looked away.

"You know Edward you could look at something else, if you don't like trees all that much." Ed looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and just faced the window. Lea thought he was just staring at what went by, she knew that they needed to learn to get along with each other but Lea couldn't seem to keep from trying to protect him. Lea didn't want to hurt Ed but she knew that she would have to tell Ed that Envy was his brother before he died. Lea just shook her head. She had a lot to take care of but first things first, she needed to learn to get along with Ed a little better.

Ed had been keeping an eye on Lea thru the reflection in the window, he wanted to know what she was thinking about but knew that it would be prying so he just stayed quite. Ed knew that if she wanted to tell him something she would. I wonder why I have this weird felling when I am around Lea. It's like I know she is hiding something from me that I should know, and I think I might have falling for her, but that can't be I just met her. She might know something about the stone. Ed just kept looking at Lea thru the reflection until they both were asleep.

Once Al was back home he went strait to the Rockbell house. Al just got up to the door when it opened. There stood Winry,

"Al what are you doing here? Did Ed break his auto-mail?" Winry looked around and saw that Ed was not there.

"Al, where is Ed?"

"He's with Roy and Roy's little sister. Brother should be getting his next mission by now." Winry nodded, she was happy to see Al but she also wanted to see Ed also. Something hit Winry all of a sudden.

"Al, Roy's sister doesn't happen to have auto-mail, does she?" Al nodded.

"How do you know?" Winry smiled,

"She came here to get her auto-mail about the same time Ed got his. She was the only one who wanted auto-mail made out of iron. It took about three days to do it. When we got it done she paid and asked us not to call her brother until she was on a train out of Rismbol. I would never forget it. She was just like Ed she didn't cry out or even whimper. As soon as the auto-mail was on she was trying to go out the door, you and Ed had to force her to lay down. The other thing that stood out about her was her hair. It was sliver with red in it, and it was very long." Al thought about it for a moment, then remembered that someone had come to get auto-mail the same time as Ed, even thou no one could see it, anyone could tell that Al was smiling. The phone started to ring, Winry went to go get it. Al went in after her, by the time he got in the room Winry had hung up the phone. She turned to see if Al was there,

"That was Roy, he said that Ed and Lea were sent to Rush Valley. They went there for a mission." Al nodded,

"Come on, we're going for a train ride." Winry smiled and went to tell her grandma where she was going. Al was at the door by the time Winry got there.

"Let's go!" with that Winry and Al made their way to a train that would take them to Rush Valley.

Ed and Lea were in a hotel room, they were trying to get along for more then five minutes. Sense they got there they had be fighting, Lea finally gave up, she just thru her hands up in the air.

"I give up! You win." Lea laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Ed sat down on the other bed, he knew he had been wrong to yell at Lea and he was sorry that he did. Lea opened her eyes and sat back up, she looked at Ed. Lea knew that Ed was worried and she didn't have any right to tell him that they had a job to do and that he could worry later.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the wait but I have had a lot of things going on. heres the next chapter. **

**Disclamer: if i owned FMA i would be in London and you would never hear from me again. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ed and Lea were in a hotel room, they were trying to get along for more then five minutes. Sense they got there they had be fighting, Lea finally gave up, she just thru her hands up in the air.

"I give up! You win." Lea laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Ed sat down on the other bed, he knew he had been wrong to yell at Lea and he was sorry that he did. Lea opened her eyes and sat back up, she looked at Ed. Lea knew that Ed was worried and she didn't have any right to tell him that they had a job to do and that he could worry later. Al was his brother, and it wasn't Lea's place to say anything. Lea stood up and walked over to where the door was.

"Ed, I'm sorry about what I said." Lea was out the door before Ed could say anything. Ed knew that she didn't mean anything she said before and that Lea was truly sorry. Ed knew that Lea had to fight to get this far, she had to give up more than Ed. Ed knew that Lea had to give up her family when she didn't want to. Ed got up and went after Lea, as soon as he opened the door there stood Al and Winry.

"Al! Winry! What are you doing here!" Winry smiled,

"We're here to see you of corse. Why else would we be here?" Ed thought for a moment then,

"Auto-mail." Winry looked shocked,

"Ed, you know I would never pass up the opportunity to see you." Ed shook his head. Al looked around and saw that Lea was not there.

"Brother, where's Lea?" Ed sighed, he knew this was coming.

"We kinda got in to a fight and she just left. I'm going after her now." Al stepped aside so Ed could go thru. Ed was out the door in a mater of minuets.

It didn't take long to find Lea, she was at one of the loading docks. She would all ways go down by a river to think. Lea was in deep thought when Ed found her. Lea looked up when she heard someone walking closer to where she was. Lea turned to see Ed, Lea stood she knew that Ed would go after her, she just didn't think that he would find her so fast. Ed walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Lea, are you going to be alright? You ribs are still broken and you just didn't get time to recover. You need to take a break every once in a wile. You keep this up and you will end up in the hospital." Lea smiled and nodded. She knew that Ed was right, she was going to end up killing her self if she kept it up. Lea turned and started to walk back towards the town. Ed was walking with her. They got back to the hotel room when Lea saw that Al and Winry were there. Lea kept an eye on Winry, Lea knew that Winry had a good arm on her when it came to throwing things at people. Winry looked Lea up and down and could not stop her self,

"Well I see your as short as ever."

"Okay, I know I'm short, but you don't have to rib it in do you?" Winry laughed, Al and Ed thought that Lea was going to go over a hit Winry but she just stood there. Lea looked at Ed,

"Well all jokes aside, Ed I think something is going on. It doesn't look like anyone is going to jump at the chance to fight the state and that King Bradley didn't seem to realize than the Brigadier General was dead yet he was standing there like he had survived Scar's attack. Something's not right about this." Ed nodded in agreement, he had been trying to put two and two together. It looked like Lea was doing just that. Lea thought for a moment more,

"What about King Bradley's secretary? I red up on her and the paper work said that she died two years before the massacre started and yet she was the one that started it, and she died during the massacre too. Yet a year later she got a promotion and now is working under King Bradley. Like I said, something is going on and someone doesn't want anyone to find out what it is." Ed thought about it and then a thought hit him,

"homunculi." Lea heard Ed and knew that she needed to tell him how to kill them. Lea knew that they would find out that Ed knows about them and they might try to kill him. Lea went over to the table and got out a piece of paper, Ed walked over to see what she was doing. Lea drew a circle on it, Ed saw that it had the same symbol as his coat. When she was done Lea looked up. She saw the questioned look in Ed's eyes.

"Ed, Al, you need to pay close attention to this. This is the key to killing the homunculi. This circle will weaken them to the point where you will be able to kill then with out any trouble. That and it would help if you are close to the bones of the person that the homunculi were supposed to be. There human bones, I am sorry to have to tell you this but you need to know. You need to be carful, if they are in the army and if they are one of the higher ups we need to be very carful." Ed and Al nodded there heads. Lea looked at Winry,

"Winry, do you think you could make sure that my auto-mail is working alright?" Winry stood and pulled out her tools that she kept with her.

"Just don't yell." Lea took off the jacket she was wearing and let Winry have her fun. Ed just stared, he couldn't believe that Lea was letting Winry do any work on her auto-mail. Winry looked for a minuet and found that something was wrong and that Lea had to go for about an hour without her arm. Lea was upset about that. She had never had a problem with her auto-mail before and she didn't know how Winry would take it. Ed still thought that Lea was mad for letting Winry take her auto-mail. Ed couldn't help but make a joke out of the whole thing.

"Hey, Lea why don't you go and walk around the town. You might find something to do." Lea looked like she was going to kill Ed. Ed drew back and went behind Al. Lea just stayed sitting, she didn't even brother going after Ed. Lea leaned back and looked at the ceiling. I hope I did the right thing, telling Ed and Al about Bradley. I don't want to see them suffer for something that they didn't do. Ed and Al gave up so much to be here, they don't need to lose any more. Ed noticed the far away look in Lea's eyes, he wanted to know the real reason why she told them all that about Bradley. Ed also wanted to hear from her what really happened the night she lost her arm. Ed stared at Lea, he was trying to figure her out. Lea knew that Ed was staring at her and she knew that she would have to tell them that she was infected by red water poison. She needed to tell Ed and Roy before they find out on their own. Lea sat up, she might as well get this over with now. She hated to tell anybody anything but this couldn't be helped.

"Ed, there's something I need to tell you. I was not being honest, when I told you that I was alright back in Armstrong City, I hadn't told you, or Roy that I...I have the red water poison. I've had it for about 3 years now. I am the only one who has ever lived past a week with out to use of alchemy. The only reason I know alchemy is because of my father. I know Roy told you what he heard happen, I didn't lie to him. I know you are after the philosophers stone, I will try to help you all I can but you need to promise me that you will not tell Roy about this. I'll tell him whin I am ready. All I can tell you now is that we need to get to Central as soon as possible." Ed nodded his head. He was glad that Lea was telling him things but she really needed to tell Roy. Ed was about to say something when he was interrupted by Winry.

"Okay Lea, your arm is ready." Lea rolled her eyes, she knew that she should be happy about her arm being fixed but she hated getting her auto-mail attached. Winry walked over with Lea's arm.

"You ready." Lea nodded,

"As ready as I'll ever be"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry so short i will try to make the next chap longer. MERRY CRISTMAS


	6. Chapter 6

**just so you know in the last chapter Lea asked Winry to take a look at her auto mail. **

**before i forget i am not sure how to spell Ed and Al's teacher's name but i did my best. **

**Disclamer: no, i don't own it as of yet.**

* * *

Winry had the auto-mail on Lea in a matter of minutes, Lea had not cried out in pain, she just gritted her teeth. When it was over Lea swore under her breath. Ed tried not to laugh at Lea, Lea just gave him a cold look.

"Come on, we need to get back." Ed, Al, Lea, and Winry left and headed toward the train station when all of a sudden.

"EDWARD ELRIC" Ed, and Al froze, they knew who it was that had yelled at them. Lea knew who it was too. Ed, Al, and Lea turned to face there doom. There stood Izuyme, Lea smirked, she had heard of Izuyme, even seen her teach from afar but Lea never got the chance to meet her. Lea was sure that Izuyme knew about Lea too, being the fact that Lea never had anyone teach her alchemy. Ed went and stood behind Winry, he was trying to hide from Izuyme. Izuyme walked over to where Lea was, she stopped and looked around. Lea just stood there with a smirk on her face. She was surprised that Izuyme was not yelling at her or anything. Izuyme smiled, she knew that Ed was not far, but she couldn't figure out where Al was. Izuyme knew that Lea was standing in front of her. Izuyme rased her hand and aimed at Lea. Ed saw this and thought that his teacher was crazy. Lea caught Izuyme's arm before she could land a hit. A minuet later Lea had Izuyme pinned to the ground, Lea let go of her and took a fue steps back. Izuyme got up, she was surprised. Lea was the first person to ever get her down on the ground. Lea just smirked, she knew that Izuyme was holding back.

"Izuyme, next time don't hold back. I can take more than you know." Izuyme smiled, So every thing people say is true, Lea can take any form of pain. Lea knew more than she was letting on. She knew every thing about Izuyme's fighting style. Lea may not of had a teacher, but she was capable of learning just by watching others. Ed was trying to get in his head the fact that Lea was able to get his teacher on the ground. He was even more surprised that Izuyme was holding back. Izuyme turned to face Winry,

"Edward, you can quit hiding, I know where you are. Ed came out from behind Winry, Izuyme shook her head,

"Where's Alphonse?"

"Mam ." Al was standing really strait. Izuyme walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where I can find Alphonse?"

"Well, I'm Alphonse." Al stepped away.

"Right, of course you are. Now as I was saying..." Izuyme grabed Al's arm and slammed him on the ground.

"So, you hiding in costumes now! Don't worry I've heard about my two students, who went ageist every thing I taught them to become the scum of the state." Ed and Al started to get really pail. Winry was looking back and forth between everyone. Lea was trying not to laugh at Ed, he was scared stiff. Izuyme turned to look at Lea.

"Don't think I haven't heard of you. I know you went ageist your brother and became the state's attack dog." Lea just smiled, she was not scared of Izuyme and knew that she would be able to hold her own in a fight with Izuyme.

"So what if I did. Why does it matter to you? I was not one of your students, so you shouldn't care." Ed knew that Lea was crazy, no one went up to Izuyme, back talked her and got away with it. Lea knew to be ready for any thing when it came to Izuyme, she was not a force to be reckoned with. When it came down to it, Izuyme was able to beat anyone, even Lea, to keep Ed and Al both safe. Ed and Al were like her own children. Lea knew more than anyone should, she knew more about Ed and Al than Roy. She knew more about Izuyme than anyone. The one person that Lea didn't know was her-self. She didn't know why she killed, or why she made it look like she killed the last human. Lea has not killed the last person she was told to. She couldn't do it, Lea was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see Ed walk up to her. The only way that she realized he was there was the fact that he put his hand on her arm. Lea looked Ed in the eye and saw the concern in his eyes. Lea smile a reassuring smile, and looked to see that Al, Winry , and Izuyme were waiting for them to get on the train. Lea smiled at Ed one more time and walked over to the train. They were on the way to Dubleth, Izuyme wanted to have a talk to Ed, Al, and Lea. Once they were all on Izuyme turned and took Ed and Lea's state watches, and put them in a capartment.

"You can come out when we get to Dubleth, until then the both of you are not to kill each other." With that Izuyme shut and locked the door leaving Ed and Lea just standing there. They looked at each other, the same thing ran thru both of there minds, This is going to be a long trip. Lea sat down and Ed sat opposite of her.

"Well, might as well make the best of this." Then Ed and Lea started to talk about everything. Everything from the state to how Roy is a skirt freak, to Riza and her wild gun skills. They talked until Lea started to drift off to sleep, Ed got up and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Lea didn't fight him, she let him pull her close. Lea closed her eyes and fell asleep almost at once.

* * *

**sorry so short but i thought this will be a good place to stop and up date. please be nice and leave a review, PLEASE! well any way i will up-date A.S.A.P. okay? hope to hear from you!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, might as well make the best of this." Then Ed and Lea started to talk about everything. Everything from the state to how Roy is a skirt freak, to Riza and her wild gun skills. They talked until Lea started to drift off to sleep, Ed got up and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Lea didn't fight him, she let him pull her close. Lea closed her eyes and fell asleep almost at once.

Ed woke up before Lea, he didn't bother to wake herm he just watched her sleep. After a while the train came to a stop and Lea woke up. She stood up and looked at Ed,

"How long were you awake?"

"I don't know." Lea nodded and grabbed Ed's bag for him. She was about an inch taller and rubbed it in when ever she could. Ed took the bag from her and walked off of the train, Lea followed. Izumi, Winry, Al, and Sig were standing on the platform waiting, Ed smiled when he saw them, Winry laughed,

"Looks like you to didn't kill each other." Lea glared,

"Wow Winry, who knew you were so smart." Winry stopped laughing and looked at Lea, Lea was looking around. Then she was looking at two people, they didn't stand out but Lea had a bad feeling about them. They looked like they were watching Ed and Al, Lea took a step forward. Ed saw this and grabbed her arm, Lea looked at Ed,

"What?"

"Don't start anything here."

"Don't worry, there's nothing to start now, I think they got the point." Ed shook his head,

"You and your brother, you two are really hard the understand."

"Whatever, are we just going to stand here all day?" Izumi turned and walked off, everyone else followed her.

------------------------

On the way to Izumi's place the group ran into Mason, someone that Ed and Al met when they were there before. Lea stood back and looked around, she had a feeling that they were being followed and she didn't like it.

Once they got to Izumi's place Ed and Al had to go with her. Lea went out of the roof and just sat. She was watching to see if her feelings were right or if she was starting to lose her edge.

Lea was still sitting on the roof when Ed, Al and Izumi got back, Ed looked up and saw her. He went inside and went ot the window that lead outside. Ed saw that it was locked from the inside, he was about to go ask Winry how she got up there but Winry walked in and told him,

"She climbed up there." Ed nodded and opened the window and stepped out. Lea never moved,

"What do you want Ed?" Ed walked over and sat down next to her,

"Lea, what are you doing up here?" Lea shook her head,

"I can't let go of this feeling that someone else in here and there not suppost to be. Like we're being followed, I just don't like it." Ed put his arm around Lea's shoulders,

"You worry to much."

"I've been told." Ed stood up,

"Come on, let's go to bed." Lea nodded and stood up, she turned and walked over to the window, Ed jumped in, Lea took one more look around. She was glade she did, because she saw a flash of black, Lea smirked, I knew it! She jumped in teh house, closed the window and followed Ed. Ed walked down the hall and showed Lea where she would be sleeping,

"I'll be right next door if you need anything. Well, goodnight." Lea nodded,

"Goodnight." Lea Walked into the room and shut the door. She walked over and laid down, she was asleep in a few minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

_hey sorry for not up dating sooner, and sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

Lea woke up and went down stairs, Winry was sitting at a table. She looked at Lea when she walked in,

"Ed went with his tacher and won't be back till tomorrow." Lea nodded,

"Okay." Lea sat down and closed her eyes,

"Your not a morring person are you Lea?"

"No I'm not." Winry sighed,

"Well. now we have time to talk." Lea opened her eyes,

"About what?"

"I want you to stay away from Ed."

"Why?"

"You kill people and he can't. I don't think you need to be near him. Ed needs to worry about his brother and you are just getting in the way." Lea stood up,

"Fine you'll get your wish, besides there's something I need to do and Ed doesn't need to be there." Lea walked out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lea made her way to the island were Ed and Al were, she saw them on he beach getting some fish. She swam around and walked on to the island on the other side. Lea went to the center and saw the there was a little boy sitting there, she went up to him,

"Who are you?" The boy looked up at Lea,

"I don't know." Lea held out a red stone,

"Eat this."

"Why?"

"I need to be sure." The boy ate the stone that Lea had in her hand. His eyes changed, they went from black to purple. Lea sighed,

"I'm sorry." She pulled out a knife and made fast work of the boy. As Lea walked away she whispered,

"I hope you are better off...Wrath." Lea left the island and went tot take care of Greed.

* * *

_Like I said, sorry so short. Let me know what you think, I'll have the next chapter ready ASAP. _

_P.S. Don't hate me for killing Wrath, I had to. :(_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey really really short chapter, sorry.

Lea sat out side a window watching Ed and Greed fight, she opened the widow just before Ed's atomail went through Greed's chest. Lea knew that she shouldn't be showing up like this, it had been over a week sense she had walked out on Winry. Lea jumped down and stood behind Ed,

"Harden your heart, you can cry for him later." Ed turned and ran at Lea. He wrapped his arms around her,

"Don't ever leave like that again! I don't care what Winry says!" Lea smiled -I have to tell him-

"Ed, love, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ed looked Lea in the eye,

"Ed , I think I can..."

* * *

Roy looked out the widow in his office, he was starting to worry about Lea. He also just heard about having to go to 'help'.

Help his ass, Roy knew better, they were going to war. It was going to be another repeat of what happened when Lea was little. Roy still remimbered what everything looked like when he got home the first time,

_**FLASHBACK **_

A tall, dark haired state alchemist walked up the steps to a small house, the man was Roy Mustang. Roy opened the door and saw...

Blood.

There was blood everywhere, Roy then saw something that made him want to scream, his mother was still alive but her arm look like it had been ripped off. Roy looked over a saw something that did make him scream, the gate was still there and was moving towards his mother. Roy looked at his mom,

"Mom, MOM!" She didn't say anything. Roy felt for a palse, there was one but it was very weak and was fading fast. His Mother opened her eyes,

"Roy...do everything to find Lea. Let her know...that I'm so sorry...for what happened to her."

"Mother, MOTHER!!" She was gone, Roy moved away as the gate took her body.

END FLASHBACK

Roy wipped away a tear that fell down his face, he had yet to tell Lea what their mom had said, he was sorry as well but for something else...

He was sorry for...

* * *

Fear me and my army of short Ed's!!!

ED: I'm not short.

DDA: sure your not.

Roy: okay you two that enough. People, please review.

_**DDA: Okay everyone you get to have a say in who dies next and how. Just review and let me know. I'm going to wait about a week, if I don't hear from anyone then I'm going to kill of some random person by burning them alive or cutting them in to tiny little pieces. Let me know.** _


	10. Chapter 10

This is a longer chapter so be happy.

* * *

He was sorry for...

Not being a brother to Lea when she needed one the most. Roy looked over a a photo of himself and Lea, when it was taken Lea had always smiled, she was so happy. Roy remimbered when Lea had always taken in stray dogs or cats. It always made mom mad, but Lea didn't mind that. She was so care free, now Lea had all the mistakes of their parents and her own. Roy closed his eyes _I hope Lea's alright._

* * *

"Ed, I think I can...get your brother's body back." Ed's eyes went wide,

You what?!" Lea nodded her head,

"I can get Al his body, but it's going to take some time."

"Alright, but I want to help..."

"Nogo to your brother. I need to do this alone."

"But Lea..." Lea pressed her lips to Ed's to hush him.

"Go." Lea pulled back and smiled at Ed, "I'll be waiting." Ed nodded and went to find Al. Lea watched as Ed walked away. She then walked over to where Greed's body had been a looked at the puddle of red water that was there. She sighed and walked out of the room. Lea took a look around and saw that there was a box sitting on a desk, she walked over and opened it. Inside was a letter addressed to Hohenheim. Lea looked at the letter, _That's Ed's dad._ Lea opened the letter and read, it was a love letter from Dante that was written over a hundred years ago. Lea walked over and sat down, _This is odd, the last I knew Hohenheim was only in his fourties'. So if he is able to live for a long period of time... _Lea's eyes went wide, She stood up and ran out of the house. She had to get to Lior and tell them what was about to happen.

* * *

A tan skined man stood infront of two boys, one of the boys yelled,

"You're never going to be welcomed by Ishbala!"

"I'm a sinner, I would have never been welcomed in the first place." The man walked past the two boys and started to head to Lior.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (Ed and Al are in the town next to Lior with Archer and Roy.)**

Lea stood on the outside of a small town, she knew that Ed and Al were here. Roy was also here, Lea walked in and went to find Ed and Roy.

Ed and Al were sitting in front of Roy and Archer, Ed looked out the window,

"So what are you going to do?" Archer walked over to the window,

"Nothing this is just a peace keeping." Ed was about to say something but Lea beat him to it,

"Bull shit." Roy and Archer looked at Lea. Archer looked at her with distaste,

"I don't think that you can talk to anyone here like that." Lea smirked,

"You can think, holy shit. I didn't know you had a brain." Archer glared, Roy was trying not to laugh. Lea looked at Ed,

"This isn't a peace keeping, Scar is suppost to be there and Archer is going to take him out with out thinking about the other people there." Archer walked over to Lea,

"This coming out of the mouth of someone who never thought about the people you killed for the state." Lea glared at Archer,

"Say anything like that again and you will want me to kill you."

"Why's that?" Lea took a step towards Archer,

"Beause I can make your life a living hell."

"How would you do that?" Lea leaned in and whispered in Archer's ear, no one knew what Lea said but they saw that Archer was sceared shitless. Lea walked over to Al and Ed,

"Come on." She grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him out the door, Al followed. Once they were outside Lea looked at Al,

"Tell Marta that she can come out." Al lifted his helment and Marta jumped out, she looked at Lea,

"Was it that easy to know I was there?" Lea shook her head,

"I didn't know you were there, I was hoping not to make an ass out of myself. I guess I got lucky." Marta laughed and Lea,

"You and Ed are just alike." Lea and Ed smiled and rolled their eyes. Lea looked at Marta, _To think that she's a chimera. She looks human to me, and she acts human. _Ed grasped Lea's hand, Lea looked at Ed,

"Something wrong?"

"No, but can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Lea looked at Al and Marta,

"We'll be right back, don't do anything." Marta laughed harder, Lea let Ed pull her away. They walked in to an empty buliding, Lea looked at Ed,

"Ed, what's the matter?" Ed turned to look at Lea,

"You said that you could get Al's body back, are you going to end up killing anyone?" Lea looked at the ground,

"Ed, I don't need to do that to get the stone. There was a stone already made and I might be able to get it, but it will take sometime. I know I can get Al's body and your arm and leg back."

"What about your arm?" Lea shook her head,

"I may act like I hated my parents but I loved them and this auto-mail is all I have to rember them by. I can live with it." Ed walked over to Lea and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"You know I love you right?"

"I know, I love you too." Ed pushed his lips to Lea's. Lea did the same, but before anything could happen there was the sound of a cough. Ed and Lea pulled away and looked over at the sound, there stood Roy. He had a smirk on his face,

"I know you two love each other, but Ed you keep your hands to yourself." Lea laughed at the look an Ed's face. He looked like he just found out that the world was flat. Lea stopped laughing and looked at Ed he nodded, Lea sighed,

"Roy we need to talk."

"About what?" Lea walked over and sat on a old board,

"Sit down, we'll be here for a while." Roy sat and Lea told him everything, from what happened the night she lost her arm to the red water poison. Then she told him about Wrath and Greed, about what she knew about the gate and then how she knew about Scar being in the next town. Roy sat and never said anything till Lea was done. Then he nodded his head,

"Lea, I got home right after you left. Mom was still alive when I got there. She wan't me to tell you that she was sorry about what happened to you." Lea bit her lip, then looked at her hands,

"So if I hadn't ran I would have been able to save her."

"Lea! There was nothing you could've done. Mom was happy knowing that you were still alive." Lea nodded and stood up,

"I would like to think that, but Roy you seem to forget, I'm not the perfect son, I was a useless girl." Roy shook his head,

"That's what dad said, but no one cared what dad thought." Lea nodded again,

" I know." Lea looked at Roy, "We have work to do."

"What do you mean?" Lea looked at Ed, then back at Roy,

"Sent me and Ed into the town, we can make sure that everyone gets out before Archer can get everything ready and head there." Roy thought about it then nodded,

"Alright, but Ed leave Al here." Ed glared at Roy,

"Why?" Lea looked at Ed,

"Think about Ed, we need to blend in with the other people there and it might be hard for Al to do that." Ed nodded,

"Okay but what is the name of the town?" Roy sighed and said one word,

"Loir." Ed didn't sayany thing for a minute then,

"Why didn't you tell me! We thought we helped that town, the people there!" Lea walked over to Ed and put her hand one his arm,

"Ed calm down, after you were there. A civl war broke out between the people that were follower of the profit and people that didn't follow him." Ed nodded,

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Now, the sooner we get everyong out of there the better." Roy stood and walked over to the two alchemists,

"Ed, can I talk to you?" Ed nodded and followed Roy outside,

"Ed, take care of Lea alright." Ed looked at Roy and saw that he really cared about what happened to Lea. Ed nodded,

"Don't worry, I will." Roy nodded, Ed went and got Lea and they went to to tell Al what was going on. Then the two of them went to Loir.

* * *

**TIME SKIP (Ed and Lea are in Loir)**

Ed and Lea were sitting at a outside bar looking around. Ed had on some old looking clothes and a wig. Lea had on her normal clothes and was talking to some people. She walked back to Ed,

"We need to go see the white maden."

"Who's that?"

"Rose." Ed nodded and stood up, Lea and Ed went to look for Rose.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter is based around Al and Marta. **Do you want Marta to live or die?** Review and let me know. Oh and thanks to the people that left a review for the last chapter. 


	11. Author's note

**Author's Note,**

**I am going to rewrite this story so to all the people that reviewed or put this story in favorites and alerts I'm sorry and I will send you a missage when I get the rewrite up. The new one will still be called Lost but I hope that it will be better and will be done. I'm sorry to all that like the story the way it is but I've left to many mistakes in this and I can't take it any more and I hope that I have started to become a better writer and can make this story flow a little better. If you have any idea's you are welcome to send them to me. I'm sorry to those that were looking forward to another chapter.**


End file.
